Total Drama The Game Show
by Ktig88
Summary: 18 Contestants compete in a Game Show Themed Season. I do not own Total Drama
1. Total Drama the Game Show Part 1

Chris:

Welcome to the Premier of the Brand New Season of Total Drama. This season's theme is Game Shows! Come on Down! The Campers will compete in Gameshow related challenges. They will be staying at this abandoned Soundstage. Here come our contestants! Season 1 Winner, Owen!

Owen:

Woohoo! Finally I'm back! It's been way too long.

Chris:

I couldn't disagree more. Also returning 4 Time Loser, Harold!

Harold:

Gee Chris thanks for the Intro GOSH!

Chris:

Next is Dakota!

Dakota:

Don't think I forgot about last time. I may not be a freak anymore but I can still mess your day up.

Chris:

How cute that you think that.

Dakota:

(Scoffs)

Chris:

Lightning's Back!

Lightning:

Sha-Yeah! I'm winnin' this time too!

Total Drama Revisited Winner, Dawn!

Dawn:

Greetings everyone I hope I go far but I've already won so somebody else will deserve it over me.

Chris:

Follwing Close behind: Total Drama Revisited's Runner-Up, Kevin

Kevin:

Mark my words Dawn and I will be the first couple in whch we both win a season.

Dawn:

No need to boast Kev.

Kevin:

It's true.

Dawn:

That may be but overconfidence can be a burden.

Kevin:

How true that is.

Dawn:

(Kisses Kevin) Now behave (smiles)

Kevin:

O-Of course.

Chris:

Next up...The "Genius" Lindsay.

Lindsay:

(Trips)

Harold:

Are you okay my angel?

Lindsay:

I'm fine.

Harold:

Good. I didn't want you to bruise your beatiful face.

Chris:

Total Drama's biggest fangirl Sierra!

Sierra:

I missed you guys so much (Hugs everybody)

Chris:

Anne-Maria

Anne-Maria:

Oh Yeah. You Total Drama guys didn't get enough a me did ya? Don't worry I'm back and I'm winnin' that million!

Chris:

Next up: Courtney!

Courtney:

That's right and I'm here to claim MY money!

Kevin:

Whatever. Duncan's probably spinning all of his winnings on you anyway.

Courtney:

Shut Up!

Chris:

Next up...Nirvana!

Nirvana:

You're going down Kev.

Kevin:

I'm shaking in my boots.

Nirvana:

You'll be sorry.

Chris:

Next is Everyone's Favorite Party Boy, Geoff!

Geoff:

Yeah! Time to Party Bros! (fist bumps Kevin) Thanks for treating Bridge nice.

Kevin:

No problem she's a good girl.

Geoff:

So is Dawn. And not too shabby (laughs)

Kevin:

Ha I know she's Beautiful but that's not what I love about her.

Geoff:

I see you're one of those emotional lover boy guys...That's cool.

Chris:

Enough Chit Chat. Next up Noah!

Noah:

Great you picked me again.

Nirvana:

Hey Noah.

Noah:

What's up?

Nirvana:

Getting picked for this stupid show again I miss Tyler already he's not competing this season.

Noah:

That sucks.

Chris:

Next up is Mike!

Mike:

Hey guys (smiles) I hope (breaths)

Chester:

You kids stay off my lawn.

Mike:

(Groans)

Chris:

Next up is Cody!

Cody:

Hey Guys. Hey Bookworm (Kisses Noah)

Noah:

You made it here in one piece (smirks)

Cody:

Of course.

Chris:

And then we have Zoey!

Zoey:

Hey guys (Kisses Mike) Great to be back.

Mike:

I'll say.

Chris:

And our twist is last season's twist we have 2 new editions.

Kevin:

I'm not the newbie anymore.

Chris:

Introducing the very smart Jay.

Jay:

(a medium hight boy with Blonde Hair emerges) Hey guys it's nice to meet you. Kev you're one of my favorites (blushes)

Kevin:

Th-Thanks that means a lot.

Kevin:

*I like the new guy*

Jey:

*Okay I have a slight crush on Kevin but he's so cute he's even cuter in person*

Chris:

Next up is the Lovely Dominique.

Dominique:

Is Trent Here?

Chris:

Nope.

Dominique:

Alejandro?, Tyler?, Justin?, Duncan?, Scott?

Chris:

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope and Nope.

Dominique:

(Groans and leaves)

Dominique:

*Wow all the hot guys weren't picked. Where's the eye candy? I guess Lightning, Mike, and Kevin will do*

Chris:

This will be like TDA you will be sleeping in Trailers, Being taken out in the Lame-O-Zine. But instead of Guilded Chris awards you'll be getting Complementary Chris Coins! So lets get to the trailers.

Harold:

What about teams?

Chris:

Oh Yeah the Newbies will pick their teams. Jay tell us your team name.

Jay:

Team Awesome!

Chris:

Okay. Dominique?

Dominique:

Team Drama.

Chris:

Very fitting. Now Jay pick a player.

Jay:

Kev.

(Kevin Joins Jay)

Kevin:

(Whispers) Pick Dawn next.

Jay:

Of Course.

Chris:

Dominique.

Dominique:

Nirvana.

(Nirvana Joins Dominique)

Lightning:

Very fitting good choice Dominique

Chris:

Jay.

Jay:

Dawn.

(Dawn smiles and joins Jay and Kev)

(A Montage of the Teams being picked)

Chris:

This is the Team Layout.

Team Awesome

2. Kevin

3. Dawn

4. Owen

5. Courtney

6. Dakota

7. Lindsay

8. Geoff

9. Anne-Maria

Team Drama

10. Dominique

11. Lightning

12. Mike

13. Harold

15. Sierra

16. Noah

17. Zoey

18. Cody

Kevin:

Perfect.

Chris:

Now go to your trailers

(Team Awesome)

Jay:

Hey guys I'd like to get to know you all.

Owen:

I like Food!

Jay:

That I definitely know.

Kevin:

You'll get to know us all soon.

Jay:

Sounds fun.

Courtney:

*I don't know about the new guy yet he seems a little too chipper for my liking. But we'll see*

(Team Drama)

Dominique:

So guys I'm Dominique I'm 16 and I like music.

Mike:

That's cool.

Dominique:

I can't wait to start doing Game Shows I always dominate when I play at home.

Zoey:

Oh my God it will be so fun.

Sierra:

I can play Jeopardy on the College Tournament.

Noah:

Little known fact guys when I was a kid I competed on the kid's Jeapordy.

Sierra:

Cool did you win?

Noah:

Really? You're asking ME if I won?

Sierra:

I'll take that as a yes.

Lightning:

Lightning's gonna Dominate.

Nirvana:

*Lightning's Track Record with mental challenges isn't very good. He may be a liability*

Chris:

Who will get the first boot?, What will our first Challenge be? Who will win said Challenge? Find out next time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


	2. Total Drama the Game Show Part 2

-Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama The Game Show. 16 Returning contestants and 2 fans started the new season of Total Drama, The 2 teams were decided by the newbies Team Awesome and Team Drama, Stick around for the very first challenge and Elimination of Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

(Team Awesome)

Owen:

How great it is to be back on this show.

Dakota:

You like it here?

Owen:

Of course where else can I hang with my old buds?

Geoff:

I hear ya on that one man (fist bump)

Owen:

So what should we do before the challenge?

Geoff:

I think we need to make the new dude feel at home. Make him a dinner or something. He did pick us after all.

Owen:

That sounds like a good Idea.

Owen:

*It's Awesome to be back! And I'm on Team Awesome! How Awesome is that?*

Geoff:

*I thought Jay deserved a proper welcome. Have a chill day just the guys you know?*

Geoff:

Hey Jay. Sup?

Jay:

Not much. Just chillin'

Geoff:

Cool. Well us guys are gonna hang out you wanna come with? It'll be some guy time there's 5 girls on this team.

Jay:

Sure that could be fun.

Geoff:

Of Course.

Jay:

*I felt pretty welcome by the other campers that felt pretty good. I want to get to know Kevin*

Dawn:

You should go have fun with the guys.

Kevin:

But won't you be lonely? You're not like these other girls.

Dawn:

I'll be fine. I don't want to stop you from having fun.

Kevin:

Okay.

Dawn:

But I'm getting an odd read from Jay.

Kevin:

What do you mean?

Dawn:

I don't know yet. I need to look more into it.

Kevin:

Okay you do that. I'll see if I find anything suspicious myself.

Dawn:

Okay have fun. (kisses Kevin)

Kevin:

(kisses back then leaves)

(Team Drama)

Dominique:

Hey Nirvana what's up?

Nirvana:

Nothing much.

Dominique:

It's a shame Tyler isn't here, You guys were so cute.

Nirvana:

(Smiles) Thanks and yeah it's hard without him here. But I need to troop through it and win this game.

Dominique:

I hear you.

Dominique:

*I like Nirvana. She's Real and she is tough. She's a good role model*

Noah:

*New girl seems to idolize Nirvana. It's kind of weird to be honest*

Dominique:

Noah you and Cody are adorable.

Noah:

Thanks.

Dominique:

And you're so cute.

Noah:

Again, Thanks.

Noah:

*Okay new girl is bugging me*

Cody:

Come on Noah let's uh go over here. (takes Noah)

Noah:

What?

Cody:

What's wrong you seem creased. I can tell when you're creased.

Noah:

The new girl is annoying me that's all.

Cody:

Maybe she'll grow on you.

Noah:

Maybe. You annoyed me pretty bad when I met you.

Cody:

And look where that got us. (smiles)

Noah:

Yes that's what I meant.

(Team Drama)

Kevin:

(with a deck of cardS) So, Jay. Tell us about yourself. You're the new guy.

Jay:

Well. I like dying my hair.

Geoff:

That's kinda cool I guess.

Kevin:

What else?

Jay:

I'm rich. Not as rich as you though. I love Total Drama. Kev you're my favorite.

Kevin:

*Dawn is right..as usual. It seems something is up with Jay. He seems to be really overly nice kind of like he's sucking up to me*

Geoff:

That's cool dude.

Kevin:

Yeah and thanks for the support man.

Jay:

No Problem.

Kevin:

Royal Flush (shows cards)

Geoff:

Whoa Dude.

Kevin:

(Smirks) My dad taught me.

Owen:

You're dad must be good man.

Kevin:

He is. You know he used to play poker with Bill Gates.

Owen:

That's awesome

Kevin:

So Jay. Like anyone here?

Jay:

Uh (blushes) Kind of.

Owen:

Come on who is it?

Jay:

I don't want to say.

Kevin:

Come on you can tell us.

Jay:

*Awkward! Oh my God I wish I could jump out of a window right now*

Jay:

Uh...Dakota. Yeah Dakota.

Geoff:

Not a bad choice Bro. Dakota is definitely Grade A.

Jay:

*(exhales) that was close*

Dakota:

So do you girls want to do anything?

Courtney:

What did you have in mind?

Anne-Maria:  
Why don't we talk about our boyfriends since we're all taken.

Dakota:

You have a boyfriend?

Anne-Maria:

Of Course who could resist all this?

Courtney:

(under her breath) I could name a bunch of people.

Anne-Maria:

His name is Gianni he's cool and he's ripped.

Dawn:

Well good for you. (smiles)

Dakota:

Sam is the sweetest person in the world. Some of the things he does just to impress me are awesome. I don't even mind being seen with him in public.

Courtney:

That's cute I guess.

(Team Awesome)

Zoey:

Hey Mike.

Mike:

Hey Zoey. What's up?

Zoey:

Nothing. Are you doing anything right now?

Mike:

N-No.

Zoey:

Would you like to have a date? Here? I mean there isn't much we can do but it could be fun. Chris has a projector we could watch a movie.

Mike:

Sounds good.

Zoey:

I found some movies too so lets go.

Mike:

Sure.

Mike:

*A Movie I can actually go to? My personalities usually get me kicked out so this is awesome!*

Zoey:

*I wanted to put together a little simulation date. Since Mike can't go to the movies with his "Condition" I figured I'd take the movies to him.

Chester:

They don't make movies like they used to. This movie is just a knockoff of a movie in the 40s!

Mike;

Sorry.

Zoey:

It's okay. I know it's a problem. (holds Mike's hand)

Mike:

Thanks glad to know someone understands.

Zoey:

Of course I understand (leans in for a kiss)

Manitoba:

That's a fine sheila on the screen there.

Zoey:

Mike!

Mike:

Oh Sorry.

Zoey:

I do understand but your personalities can be really annoying.

Mike:

I know and I'll try to control them.

Zoey:

Okay Mike. (kisses him) I love you.

Mike:  
I love you too Zoey.

Chris:

Everyone report to the Studio for today's Challenge!

(The Contestants go to the studio and see two long tables with their team names and scoreboards and Chris in the middle)

Chris:

Welcome to Family Feud!

Dominique:

I love this show!

Chris:

Don't care. Get to positions.

Chris:

Bring 1 person up from each team.

(Kevin and Nirvana go up)

Nirvana:

(Smirks) Don't bother.

(5 Spots are shown)

Chris:

Name a Brand of Coffee.

Nirvana:

Starbucks.

Chris:

Let's See

(#1 Answer)

Nirvana:

We'll play.

Chris:

Okay Dominique.

Dominique:

Folgers.

(#2 Answer)

Team Drama:

(Cheering)

Chester:

Sanka.

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Nope.

Nirvana:

What the Hell is Sanka?

Mike:

I don't even know.

Zoey:

Maxwell House.

(#2 Answer)

Team Drama:

(Cheering)

Cody:

Taster's Choice?

(#5 Answer)

Team Drama:

(Cheering)

Kevin:

Crap.

Kevin:

*They're getting everything. All I can hope for is that they keep getting Mike so he can keep screwing up.

Chris:

1 more.

Noah:

NesCafe.

(Buzzer)

Chris:

1 more X and Team Awesome can steal.

Sierra:

Tim Hortons?

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Nope Team Awesome here's your Chance!

Kevin:

Seattle's Best.

(#4 Answer)

Chris:

100 Points for Team Awesome!

Nirvana:

*(Growls)*

Dawn:

*Kevin is really smart. (smiles)*

(8 Slots appear)

Chris:

Come up for the next question.

(Jay and Cody come up)

Chris:

Name a broadway musical.

Jay:

The Lion King.

(#6 Answer)

Jay:

We're playing

Chris:

Dawn?

Dawn:

Cats.

(#3 Answer)

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Courtney:

Les Miserables

(#4 Answer)

Geoff:

Aladdin?

(Buzzer)

Anne-Maria:

Hairspray.

*(#2 Answer)

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Anne-Maria:

Oh Yeah!

Lindsay:

The Little Mermaid?

(#8 Answer)

Lindsay:

Yay!

Owen:

Rock of Ages

(#7 Answer)

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Dakota:

Legally Blonde

(#5 Answer)

Chris:

Team Awesome is on a roll. Kevin if you get this answer Team Awesome will have 200 Points.

Kevin:

Well Chris give us the points because the #1 answer is Phantom of the Opera.

(#1 Answer)

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Chris:

200 Points!

(4 Slots appear)

Chris:

Come up here.

(Dawn and Sierra come up)

Chris:

Name something you'll find in your bathroom.

Dawn:

Towels.

(#1 Answer)

Dawn:

We'll play.

Kevin:

Toothbrush

(Buzzer)

Kevin:

What?

Jay:

Soap

(Buzzer)

Dawn:

This one is hard.

Anne-Maria:

Hairspray.

Kevin and Jay:

NO!

(#4 Answer)

Kevin, Jay and Anne-Maria:

Whoa!

Anne-Maria:

Oh My God!

Anne-Maria:

*2 Straight Answers as hairspray. Hairspray must be the answer for everything*

Owen:

Shampoo.

(Buzzer)

Kevin:

Who the Hell did this survey?

Chris:

Team Drama you can steal.

Dominique:

Mirror

(#3 Answer)

Chris:

100 Points! Let's see the #1 Answer!

(Toothpaste)

Kevin:

What? Toothpaste but no Toothbrush?

(5 Spots appear)

Chris:  
Come on.

(Dominique and Owen come up)

Chris:

Name an Activity in which you keep score.

Dominique:

Darts

(#3 Answer)

Dominique:

We'll play.

Nirvana:

Arm Wrestling?

(Buzzer)

Cody:

Bowling

(#1 Answer)

Zoey:

Competitive Eating?

(#5 Answer)

Svetlana:

Gymnastics!

(#2 Answer)

Sierra:

Hangman.

(#4 Answer)

Chris:

200-200 The next point is for the win!

(5 Slots appear on the board)

Chris:

Name something you'd tgake on a picnic with you.

(Kevin and Nirvana come up and Kevin Buzzes first)

Kevin:

Blanket.

(#2 Answer)

Kevin:

Of course we're playing

Dawn:

A Basket?

(#1 Answer)

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Jay:

Sandwhiches.

(#3 Answer)

Owen:

Food

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Sandwhiches counts as food Owen.

Dakota:

Bug Spray

(Buzzer)

Anne-Maria:

I got this...Hair Spray.

All of Team Awesome:

What?

Anne-Maria:

I got it right the last 2 times I thought Hair Spray was the answer to everything.

Kevin:

(Facepalm)

Chris:

Team Drama it's up to you if you steal you win if you don't Team Awesome wins.

Noah:

We're going to go with Silverware.

(#4 Answer)

Chris:

TEAM DRAMA WINS!

Team Drama:

(Celebrating)

Chris:

Lets see what the 5th Answer was...A Pitcure of Chris Mclean

(Both teams groan)

Chris:

Well Team Drama it's time to can a team member.

Kevin:

I think we all know who it will be.

(Coin Ceremony)

Chris:

There are 9 of you, there are 8 Coins. The one loser who doesn't get a coin goes to the lame-O-Zine and leaves the game* first coin goes to...Dawn.

(Dawn gets her coin)

Chris:

Owen.

Owen:

(Gets the coin) It's chocolate Foil Coins (eats the coin with the foil)

Chris:

That's gonna hurt coming out. Kevin, Geoff, Dakota, Jay and Lindsay. Here ya go. (gives them coins)

(Anne-Maria and Courtney wait for their Coins)

Chris:

The final coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

Courtney.

Anne-Maria:

Yalls just jealous. I'm gonna be a star just you wait.

Chef:

(Drags Anne-Maria to the Lame-O-Zine)

Chris:

Will Anne-Maria become a star?, Which gameshow will be our next Challenge?, Will Kevin find out Jay's Crush? Find out next Time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


	3. Chain Reaction

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama The Game Show The new guy caused speculation between Kevin and Dawn, Dominique Annoyed Noah, the Contestants Competed in their first Game Show Family Feud and thanks to Anne-Maria Team Awesome Lost and as a Result Miss Spraytan was eliminated first. Stay tuned for an Exciting episode of Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

(Team Awesome)

Kevin:

*Anne-Maria blew the challenge. I don't know if we would have gotten Silverware or a picture of Chris (rolls eyes) but it certainly wasn't going to be Hair Spray*

Owen:

*These Challenges are so hard. If we had a Hotdog eating challenge we'd have no problem!*

Dawn:

It's okay we can't win them all.

Kevin:

I guess that's true.

Dawn:

Plus I don't think anyone was going to pick silverware.

Kevin:

Most Likekly not.

Henry:

(Growls at Kevin)

Dawn:

Henry settle down.

Kevin:

He'll get used to me.

Henry:

(Chattering)

Dawn:

Not according to what he just said.

Kevin:

Whatever

Kevin:

*What is that squirrel's problem?*

Dawn:

*Henry is worried that I'll spend all my time with Kevin and none with him but of course I make time for everybody*

Jay:

*Kevin is cute but he's with Dawn and they're a cute couple. I don't want to be the person to break them up*

Jay:

Hey Kevin.

Kevin:

What's up?

Jay:

Can I talk to you?

Kevin:

Sure.

Kevin:

*I need to see what is up with jay*

Jay:

Sorry if I seemed weird earlier I'm just a little starstruck.

Kevin:

Besides you I'm the newest person on the team.

Jay:

Yeah but you're my favorite contestant.

Kevin:

Well thanks that's a real honor.

Jay:

No problem. In my opinion you're the best player in TD History.

Kevin:

Well thanks man.

Jay:

Do you have an alliance?

Kevin:

Other than Dawn I have Lindsay, Harold, and Lightning

Jay:

That sounds like a good alliance to be in can I join?

Kevin:

I need to know if I can trust you so you'll have to talk to Dawn.

Kevin:

*Jay would be a great ally. A Fan would never vote out his Idol*

Jay:

Sure so she can read my aura?

Kevin:

Of course.

Jay:

Congrats by the way you may have lost last season but Dawn won.

Kevin:

I got Dawn so what did I lose?

Jay:

How Cute.

(Team Drama)

Dominique:

*I feel pretty welcome in my team*

Cody:

Don't worry about Noah he acts like a sour puss but deep down he's a cupcake.

Noah:

Stop comparing me to tasty treats! You're just hungry.

Cody:

See what I mean?

Dominique:

I see. It's nice to meet you.

Cody:

Same to you. (smiles)

Dominique:

*Cody is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met too bad he's taken*

Lightning:

(Benchpressing) 1-2-3-5-8-6-4-12-75-94-8

Dominique:

You can bench a lot.

Lightning:

Sha-Duh. I'm an Iron man I can lift anything.

Dominique:

I can see that. How about me?

Lightning:

Sha-PLease you're so light I won't have a problem (lifts Dominique)

Dominique:

(laughing) Okay put me down now.

Lightning:

(Puts her down)

Dominique:

*He is so hot! Wow just wow (fans self)*

Sierra:

*I can tell Dominique has a crush on Lightning it's so obvious I might even ship Lightique*

Cody:

*Dom is crushing hard on Lightning*

Noah:

*God this crush is even more obvious than Courtney and Duncan*

Nirvana:

*Dominique is like Cody when he liked Gwen he didn't have a chance but was head over heels*

Harold:

*Oh just come out with it*

Lightning:

*Sha-Lightning!*

Chris:

Contestants report to the studio for today's challenge!

Lightning:

Let's Go!

(Chris is standing at a podium between 2 tables for the contestants)

Chris:

Today's Game Show is Chain Reaction you have to complete a chain to win the round team with the most points after 3 Rounds wins Invincibility let's see the first boar

Cat

Game

Chris:

Team Drama you won last time you go first.

Nirvana:

Letter under Cat.

Cat

F_

Game

Nirvana:

Cat Food?

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Team Drama?

Kevin:

Same one.

Cat

Fi_

Game

Kevin:

Catfish

Cat

Fish

Game

Chris:

300 Points for Team Awesome

Team Awesome:

(Cheering)

Chris:

Now Jay try another one

Jay

letter under fish

Cat

Fish

F_

Game

Jay:

Fish Food

Cat

Fish

Food

Game

Chris:

300 again they're on a roll it's 600 to nothing.

Chris:

Geoff you're Next

Geoff:

Under food bro.

Cat

Fish

Food

B_

Game

Geoff:

Food Book?

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Team Drama. Harold.

Harold:

Same one.

Cat

Fish

Food

Ba_

Game

Harold:

Food Bank.

Cat

Fish

Food

Bank

Game

Chris:

Team Drama is still in it let's see the last option's first letter.

Cat

Fish

Food

Bank

C_

Game

Lightning:

Card Game

Cat

Fish

Food

Bank

Card

Game

Chris:

Team Drama completes the first chain and ties it Up! Next Chain.

Line

Dominique:

Under Parking

Parking

F_

Line

Dominique:

Fine

Parking

Fine

Line

Sierra:

The word above Head please.

Parking

Fine

Line

Sierra:

The word above line please.

Fine

F_

Line

Sierra:

Figurative Line?

(Buzzer)

Owen:

Same one please.

Fine

Fi_

Line

Owen:

Oh! Finish Line!

Fine

Finish

Line

Dakota:

Under Fine.

Fine

C_

Finish

Line

Dakota:

Chris!

Kevin:

What?!

Dakota:

What I thought sucking up would work

(Buzzer)

Kevin:

We had a chance to take the lead.

Courtney:

It's obviously Fine China!

Noah:

Fine China?

Fine

China

Finish

Line

Chris:

Team Drama takes the lead again.

(Team Awesome glares at Courtney)

Courtney:

Whoops.

Chris:

now lets see the first letter of the next line.

Fine

China

C_

Finish

Line

Harold:

China Cabinet

Fine

China

Cabinet

Finish

Line

Chris:

Good Job This is the second chain Team Drama has completed we're down to one last chain and Team Drama is in the lead 1500 - 900 lets see our next chain

Romantic

Subject

Noah:

Let me do them all.

Dominique:

Okay.

Noah:

Under Romantic

Romantic

M_

Subject

Noah:

Movie

Romantic

Movie

Subject

Chris:

Good Job

Noah:

Under Movie.

Romantic

Movie

R_

Subject

Noah:

Review.

Romantic

Movie

Review

Subject

Noah:

And the last one

Romantic

Movie

Review

T_

Subject

Noah:

Test

Romantic

Movie

Review

Test

Subject

Chris:

Team Drama wins all because of Noah!

Nirvana:

Oh my God Noah that was amazing!

Cody:

That's my Bookworm (kisses Noah)

Noah:

What can I say? I'm amazing.

Chris:

Team Awesome. Looks like I'll be seeing you guys tonight again.

Kevin:

We have Dakota who is worthless and Courtney who practically gave the other team the answer.

Dawn:

Courtney is very smart. She got over excited she could be a great asset to us in the future.

Kevin:

I'll figure something out.

(Coin Ceremony)

Chris:

I have 7 Chocolate foil coins here

Owen:

(Drooling)

Chris:

the coins go to...Kevin, Dawn, Lindsay, Owen, Geoff and Jay.

(Courtney and Dakota wait for their coins)

Chris:

this is the final coin. The final coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Courtney. Sorry Dakota but it's bye bye for you.

Dakota:

You voted me out?

Kevin:

Sorry.

Dakota:

whatever. (she goes to the Lame-O-Zine and leaves)

Chris:

Will Lightning and Dominique get together?, Will Henry get used to Kevin?, Will Chef do anything I tell him find out next time on Total Drama The Game Show!

Chef:

I hate you man

(Ending Theme)


	4. Wheel of Fortune

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama The Game Show! Dominique developed a crush on Lightning, Jay joined Kev's super alliance, in the Challenge Noah Dominated for his team and won for Team Drama and in the End Dakota was sent packing. Who will leave tonight? A question that will be answered tonight on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

Courtney:

We need to stop losing Guys! we're on a losing streak! We have potential to Dominate!

Owen:

I'm Hungry.

Courtney:

Just Wait!

Kevin:

Hey calm down we'll win. Don't take it out on the big guy.

Owen:

(Starts Crying hysterically hugging Kevin)

Courtney:

I'm sorry Owen.

Kevin:

(sarcastically) This lecture sure helped our Morale.

Courtney:

What? You need me.

Kevin:

what you did yesterday shows differently.

Courtney:

B-B-But.

Kevin:

Save it. (leaves)

Courtney:

(follows) I'm not going out this way.

Kevin:

(smiles) Then vote with me. Join my alliance. you do you're safe you don't you go home.

Courtney:

I guess I have no choice huh?

Kevin:

Good.

Courtney:

*I'm with him for now but as soon as we merge I'm jumping ship*

Jay:

What did she say?

Kevin:

She's with us. This whole fake fight was to get her to chase after me because you know she won't lay down and let me vote her out so when she chase me I'd make the proposal of an alliance or she's next.

Jay:

Wow you really are the best player.

Kevin:

I know.

(Team Drama)

Harold:

*I really wonder if Lindsay is doing okay on the other team. I trust Kevin though we're buds I don't think he'd vote her out*

Nirvana:

*I pray they got rid of Kevin but I believe it'll be Courtney for giving us that answer*

Noah:

*I dominated the last challenge. That's right everyone love me*

Harold:

Good job in the challenge Noah.

Noah:

I know.

Mike:

Hey Zoey.

Zoey:

Hey Mike.

Mike:

I liked the movie we should do it again sometime.

Zoey:

I agree.

Mike:

How about tomorrow?

Zoey:

Sounds good (smiles)

(Team Awesome)

Kevin:

Dawn, Jay wants to talk to you.

Dawn:

Greetings Jay.

Jay:

Hi Dawn.

Dawn:

So what did you want to tell me?

Jay:

I want to join the alliance. Kev is my Idol and I'd love to be in an alliance with him.

Dawn:

Well I'd be happy to have you in our alliance.

Jay:

Great.

Dawn:

How trustworthy are you?

Jay:

I will not stab either of you in the back.

Dawn:

How about the rest of our alliance?

Jay:

Not unless I have no other choice. I won't do anything you guys tell me not to.

Dawn:

Okay. We're done.

Kevin:

Okay Jay could you give us a minute?

Jay:

Sure (leaves)

Kevin:

So can we trust him?

Dawn:

He was being truthful so yes, we can trust him.

Kevin:

Good.

Dawn:

But I think I found out what his secret is.

Kevin:

What is it?

Dawn:

This might be hard to believe but...He has a crush on you.

Kevin:

A Crush?

Dawn:

Yep. I guess he sees what I see (laughs)

Kevin

Well I hope he knows that I'm faithful to you.

Dawn:

He might but you should still tell him to let him know the secret is out. You'd still want to be friends with him right?

Kevin:

Yeah. I would but he needs to know that's as far as it will go.

Dawn:

Exactly but let him down easy.

Kevin:

Of course I will. Accepting the friendship would be letting him down easy.

Chris:

Contestants make your way to the Outside of the Studio.

(The Contestants see a Wheel of Fortune Set up)

Harold:

Wheel of Fortune?

Chris:

Of course. How could we do a Game Show season without Wheel of Fortune?

Chef:

(comes out in a dress and everyone laughs) You'd better start hidin' my knives pretty boy.

Chris:

Soooooooo Let's get started. let's see the first puzzle!

Saying

Chris Team Drama you spin first.

(Lightning spends it really hard)

Chris:

400 Points!

Lightning:

How about an I?

Chris:

You have to buy a vowel try again.

Lightning:

A?

Chris:

That's still a vowel.

Lightning:

C!

Chris: 2 Cs!

_ _ C_ C_

Noah:

M

Chris:

1 M!

_ _ C_ C_m_

Cody:

I'd like to buy a vowel.

Chris:

Go ahead.

Cody:

O!

Chris:

3 Os!

_o_ _ Coo_ C_m_

Sierra:

H!

Chris:

2 Hs

Ho_ _h_ Coo_ C_m_

Noah:

I have it let me do it.

Chris:

Noah.

Noah:

I wan to solve

Chris:

Go Ahead.

Noah:

How the Cookie Crumbles

Chef:

(Turns the letters around)

Chris:

That's correct! 400 Points for Team Drama! Time to spin again!

(Noah spins)

Chris:

200 points. Let's see the puzzle

Celebrtiy

Noah:

Let me see a T!

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Nope. Team Awesome.

Kevin:

(sighs and rolls his eyes) I already know who it is.

Chris:

Attempt to Solve.

Kevin:

Chris Mclean.

Chef:

(turns the tiles)

Chris:

wow great job.

Kevin:

That was sooo difficult (rolls eyes)

Chris:

Now Roll.

Kevin:

(Rolls)

Chris:

800 Points if you get this you take the lead. Let's see the Puzzle!

Before and After

Kevin:

D!

Chris:

2 Ds

_ _ D_d

Dawn:

I want to buy a vowel please.

Chris:

Sure

Dawn:

E.

Chris:

2 Es.

_ _e_ De_d

Jay:

C.

Chris:

1 C

C_ _e_ De_d

Geoff:

Let me buy a vowel dude.

Chris:

No Problem.

Geof:

A?

Chris:

2 As

C_ _a_e_ Dead

Courtney:

M?

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Nope. Now this is for the game Team Drama you win you win Inivincibility if you lose they get another chance.

Cody:

I'd like to buy a vowel

Chris:

Go.

Cody:

I.

Chris:

1 I

C_i_ _a_e_ Dead

Sierra:

N.

Chris:

1 N

C_i_ _a_en Dead

Lightning:

L.

Chris:

1 L.

C_i_ _al_en Dead

Mike:

S.

Chris:

1 S.

C_is_ _al_en Dead

Zoey:

R.

Chris:

1 R.

C_ris_ _al_en Dead

Dominique:

T.

Chris:

1. T

C_rist_ _al_en Dead

Noah:

W.

Chris:

1 W.

C_rist_ Wal_en Dead

Noah:

I want to solve.

Chris:

If you get this Noah then Team Drama wins for the 3rd time in a row.

Noah:

Christopher Walken Dead.

(Chef Turns the Tiles)

Chris:

3 Times in a row Team Drama wins!

Kevin:

Crap!

Chris:

See you guys again soon.

Kevin:

I'm not sure who to vote for I'm actually pretty close with everyone on this team.

Jay:

Same Here.

Kevin:

I think it's between Owen and Geoff.

Jay:

True.

(Coin Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome. There are 7 Coins there are 6 of you. Who ever doesn't get a coin is out and you can never come back. First coin goes to...Kevin

(Kevin gets his coin)

Chris:

Dawn, Jay, Courtney, Lindsay.

(they all get their coins. Owen and Geoff wait for their coins)

Chris:

The Final Coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Owen. Sorry Geoff you're out dude.

Geoff:

It's okay dudes. I had fun. It'll be a Party at Playa De Losers!

(everyone hugs Geoff)

Kevin:

Sorry bro.

Geoff:

Don't worry about it bro. We're gonna party after it's all over.

Chef:

(Takes Geoff to the Lame-O-Zine)

Dawn:

You seem to be hurt.

Kevin:

Kind of. I kind of became close with him and I voted him out just like that.

Dawn:

It's what you had to do he'll understand.

Kevin:

Yeah I think so too.

Chris:

Will Geoff Understand?, Will Kevin be friends with Jay after his crush?, Will Noah stop Dominating? Find out next time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


	5. Newlywed Game

Chris:

Last time on Total Drama The Game Show! Dawn discovered that Jay had a crush on Kevin, Courtney made Owen Cry, Kevin used Courtney's Unlikability to his advantage, In the Wheel of Fortune challenge Noah dominated once again and for the 3rd straight Time, Team Awesome voted someone out. In the end it was Geoff who paid the price but not without guilt from the voters. stay tuned for a totally Dramatic episode of Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

(Team Awesome)

Jay:

*Why can't we win any challenges? This is infuriating. I know we have the potential and we could maybe win if the other team didn't have Noah. That's their secret weapon*

Courtney:

*Wow Hats off to Noah. The Kid can do Game Shows*

Dawn:

*Noah is excellent in these mental challenges. He is a very formidable opponent*

Jay:

Noah is killing the challenges.

Kevin:

No doubt about it he'll be a major threat around the merge.

Courtney:

I wish we could beat him.

Jay:

We all do.

Kevin:

He can't win everything.

Owen:

Don't worry guys we'll beat him.

Kevin:

That's the spirit Owen. (pats Owen on the back and gives him a chocolate)

Owen:

(Eats the chocolate like a squirrel)

Jay:

Let's keep our chins up people.

(Team Drama)

Dominique:

(looking at Lightning Dreamily)

Lightning:

*Dominique is looking at me like I'm a Sundae. But who can blame her? (flexes)*

Cody:

You like Lightning huh?

Dominique:

Ssh quiet!

Cody:

It's Okay I got you.

Dominique:

Thanks Cody. By the way your man is dominating.

Cody:

I know I'm so proud of him

Harold:

*I would be dominating if Noah would let me. He keeps Hogging the spotlight*

Harold:

Sierra. I think we should vote out Noah if we lose.

Sierra:

But he's so good.

Harold:

True but Imagine trying to beat him after the merge.

Sierra:

True.

Harold:

I know think about it .

Sierra:

Okay. I will.

Harold:

Good

Harold:

*If we don't get Noah out while we have the chance we'll never beat him*

Sierra:

*Harold raises a good point. Noah will be unstoppable at the merge*

Noah:

*Of course I'm becoming a threat that's why I need to make alliances*

Noah:

(to Cody, Nirvana and Dominique) Obviously I'm becoming a threat.

Cody:

I'm worried about that.

Noah:

Well an alliance is in order it'll keep me and all of you safe until the final 4.

Nirvana:

I'm in. There is nobody else I'd rather be in the final 4 with.

Dominique:

Me Neither.

Cody:

So who is our first target?

Noah:

Mike. He is really bad in challenges.

Cody:

But he's so nice.

Noah:

Cody I love you but you don't know how to play this game. You have to get rid of the nice people.

Nirvana:

Yeah. Why do you think Heather always made it so far?

Dominique:

That's true.

Cody:

I guess so.

Cody:

*I really am not cut out for this game*

(Team Awesome)

Kevin:

Hey Dawn.

Dawn:

Hey Kevin. (smiles)

Kevin:

I know I've been strategizing a lot and I haven't spent much time with you and I'm very sorry about that.

Dawn:

It's okay.

Kevin:

No it isn't. We need to spend some time together.

Dawn:  
Well that would be nice (smiles)

Kevin:

Mike told me that he and Zoey watched a movie together apparently Chef has quite the movie collection.

Dawn:

Sounds fun

Kevin:

I hope you think so. I haven't been the best boyfriend since I've been here.

Dawn:

Yes you have. I couldn't want anyone else.

Kevin:

Well I'm happy you're so faithful.

Dawn:

Of course I am.

Kevin:

*I haven't paid as much attention to Dawn as I should be. That ends I am playing a game but Dawn is more importnant to me than a game and I've been neglecting her*

Dawn:

*Kevin is the best boyfriend in the world. I don't have a problem with the amount of time he's spent with me. But he wants to confrim to himself that he's a good boyfriend so I'll let him*

Kevin:

We'll watch something tomorrow. Let's look through Chef's Collection and see what you want to watch. (smiles)

Dawn:

Sure.

Courtney:

*I miss Duncan. This is the first time I've competed without him. I'll have to troop through though. You can do this Courtney, You're a big girl*

Jay:

Hey Kev.

Kevin:

Hey Jay.

Jay:

Can we hang out?

Kevin:

Sure.

Jay:

Sure let's go swimming.

Kevin:

Alright.

Jay:

*Throws Beach Ball*

Kevin:

*throws back* So you're a big fan. so what's it like competing?

Jay:

*throws back* Incredible. These past few days have been amazing and unbelievable.

Kevin:

*throws back* Happy to take you on such a journey *smiles*

Jay:

*kisses Kevin*

Kevin:

*breaks the kiss* Dude!

Jay:

Oh my God I'm so Sorry!

Kevin:

I have a girlfriend!

Jay:

I know I'm Sorry!

Jay:

*This could effect me in more ways than one. 1. Kevin may be creeped out and never want to talk to me again. 2. I might be out of the Alliance and this would put a target on me*

Kevin:

D-did Dawn see that?

Jay:

I don't think so. But even if she did I'd take responsibility.

Kevin:

I would hope so!

Jay:

I am really sorry. I-I don't know what came over me.

Kevin:

I knew you have a crush on me. Dawn already knew and she told me.

Jay:

I-is she mad?

Kevin:

No. But she might be now that you did that.

Jay:

I see.

Kevin:

The thing is I love Dawn and I won't leave her. I'm sorry to tell you this but that's just how it is.

Jay:

I understand. I guess we're not friends now?

Kevin:

Why do you think that? As long as you don't jeopardize my relationship again we can be friends.

Jay:

Don't worry I won't you guys are cute I don't want to change that.

Kevin:

Thanks

Jay:

So we will still be friends?

Kevin:

Of course we'll still be friends. But that's all we'll be.

Jay:

Of course. But how about the Alliance?

Kevin:

Yes you'll be in the Alliance. Final 3.

Jay:

Awesome. I'm 3rd.

Kevin:

Unless you win the challenge.

Jay:

Of course and I'd take you to the finals by the way. Dawn won last time it's your chance now.

Kevin:

It wouldn't matter to me as long as one of us is in the finals.

Jay:

I understand.

Jay:

*Kevin took it very nicely. I am so grateful. It'll be hard to get over him but I just have to say Dawn is the luckiest girl in the world*

Kevin:

I have to tell Dawn about this.

Jay:

You do?

Kevin:

Of course. The key to a successful relationship is honesty. Plus she'll see it in my Aura.

Jay:

That's True.

Kevin:

*Never thought I'd have to turn down a guy*

Jay:

Well you know what? I feel so bad I'll go with you and apologize.

Kevin:

If you want to. Dawn would probably appreciate that.

Jay:

*I have never been so embarrassed*

Jay:

D-Dawn I have S-s-something to say

Dawn:

What is it?

Kevin:

It's okay Jay you can tell her.

Dawn:

Yes I'm sure I can understand.

Dawn:

*Jay felt really guilty about something I feel like he may be confessing that he likes Kevin which I already know*

Jay:

Kevin and I were playing with the Beach ball and I-I-I...

Dawn:

You what?

Jay:

I kissed Kevin.

Dawn:

Really? Kevin?

Kevin:

Yeah. Jay got a little confused for a second.

Jay:

I am so sorry Dawn. Please forgive me.

Dawn:

I can forgive you. But you can't do that again.

Jay:

I know. I won't. I feel terrible now so I will never kiss another person who's taken.

Dawn:

Good. Come here Jay (holds arms out for a hug)

Jay:

(goes into hug)

Dawn:

(Hugging Jay) It's okay.

Jay:

I have a crush on him. I have since before the season.

Dawn:

I know. I saw it in your aura.

Jay:

So we can still be friends?

Dawn:

As long as you don't kiss him again.

Jay:

Like I said...Never again.

Dawn:

I have to say though I don't blame you for your crush.

Jay:

I know you're the luckiest girl I know.

Dawn:

(giggles) I think the same thing sometimes. But don't you worry you'll find someone who loves you back one day.

Jay:

I hope so.

Dawn:

Don't even worry.

Jay:

I'll leave you alone to talk about this now. (leaves)

Kevin:

I'm sorry Dawn.

Dawn:

What are you sorry about? It wasn't your fault.

Kevin:

I know. But you know me when it comes to this stuff. I really owe you a date now.

Dawn:

If that's what you want.

Kevin:

It is.

Chris:

Contestants Report to the Studio!

(The contestants see The Newlywed game set up)

Chris:

Hello Contestants today's Challenge is The Newlywed game. The couples have been paired randomly. Team Drama you're on a tear so you'll go first. but first you have 3 extra members who will sit out?

Noah:

Lightning, Mike and Zoey

(Pairings)

Team Awesome:

Jay/Owen

Kevin/Courtney

Dawn/Lindsay

Team Drama

Harold/Sierra

Noah/Nirvana

Cody/Dominique

Chris:

First question. What is your partner's favorite food?

(everyone writes their answers)

Chris:

Reveal. Jay

Jay:

"Everything"

Owen:

"Everything"

Chris

there is a match for Team Awesome.

Kevin:

"Lobster"

Courtney:

"Baked Alaska"

Dawn:

"Salad"

Lindsay:

"Salad"

Chris:

2 points now Switch

Owen:

"Bacon"

Jay:

"Tacos"

Courtney:

"Hamburgers"

Kevin:

"Croissants"

Lindsay:

"Salad"

Dawn:

"Oatmeal"

Chris:

Only 2 points for Team Awesome. Now Team Drama's turn. if they can get 3 points then they win.

Harold:

"Sugar"

Sierra:  
"Potato Chips"

Noah:

"Pizza"

Noah:

"Pizza"

Chris:

1 Point.

Cody:

"Chicken"

Dominique:

"Spaghetti"

Chris:

Now Switch.

Sierra:

"Japanese Candy"

Harold:

"Japanese Candy"

Nirvana:

"Lasagna"

Noah:

" Sub"

Chris:

Last question this is for the win.

Dominique:

"Candy:

Cody:  
"Candy"

Chris:

4 times in a Row! Team Drama I'm not sure what it is you're doing but whatever it is you're doing it right.

(Coin Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome to the Coin Ceremony for the 4th time in a Row. You guys are totally sucking so far. but here are your coins Kevin, Dawn, Courtney, Lindsay.

(Jay and Owen wait for their coins)

Chris:

The Final Coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jay. Sorry Owen but it's time for you to go.

Kevin:

It's hard to see you go man.

Owen:

(Bear Hugs Kevin)

Kevin:

Ah. This is something I won't miss. I feel like the bunny in Of Mice and Men.

Owen:

see ya guys (gets in the Lame-O-Zine)

Chris:

Will Jay and Kevin's friendship become awkward?, Will Team Awesome ever win a challenge?, Will Noah's alliance succeed? Find out next time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


	6. Aftermath 1

(Aftermath Theme)

Blaineley:

Welcome to Total Drama Aftermath. I'm Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran.

Bridgette:

And I'm Bridgette.

Blaineley:

And we have a great show. We'll talk with Anne-Maria, Dakota, Geoff and Owen and lets have a round of applause for the Peanut Gallery.

Bridgette:

Ezekiel!

Ezekiel:

(Picks his nose)

Blaineley

Eva!

Eva:

(Lifting weights)

Blaineley:

Justin!

Justin:

(Smiles)

Bridgette:

Katie and Sadie

Katie and Sadie:

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Blaineley:

Tyler.

Tyler:

(tries to do a push up but falls down the steps)

Bridgette:

Beth!

Beth:

(staring at Alejandro)

Blaineley:

Trent!

Trent:

(picks his guitar)

Bridgette!

DJ:

(smiles petting Bunny)

Blaineley:

Izzy!

Izzy:

(hanging upside down from a rafter) I'm up Here! (laughs)

Bridgette:

Leshawna!

Leshawna:

(smiles and waves)

Blaineley:

Duncan!

Duncan:

(carving a piece of wood that looks like Courtney's head)

Bridgette:

Heather. Fresh out of her robot suit.

(Audience boos)

Heather:

Yeah yeah after 5 seasons I know what you think of me. Losers.

Blaineley:

Gwen!

Gwen:

(Laughing at Heather getting boos)

Bridgette:

Alejandro!

Alejandro:

Hola Senors and Senoritas.

Blaineley:

Staci!

Staci:

My Great Great Great...

Blaineley:

Moving On! We have B!

B:

(waves)

Bridgette:

Sam!

Sam:

(Playing Video Game) How did I miss that medallion it was in plain sight!

Blaineley:

Brick!

Brick:

(Salutes)

Bridgette:

Jo!

Jo:

I should have been on this season. I would have kicked some butt!

Blaineley:

Scott!

Scott:

(Serious look)

Bridgette:

And Finally Cameron!

Cameron:

(Reading a Book) This is a prodigious read.

Blaineley:

So let's keep this show rolling. Our first guest was out in a flash It's Anne-Maria!

Anne-Maria

(Comes out waving) Hey Guys! Yall couldn't get enough a Anne-Maria Huh?

Blaineley:

Well Anne-Maria. How does it feel to be voted out first?

Anne-Maria:

It stinks Blaineley. I mean they missed out big time.

Bridgette:

Do you think they had a reason to vote you out though?

Anne-Maria:

They were all jealous! That's all it was. It's so obvious who wouldn't wanta have all this?

Blaineley:

I wouldn't.

Bridgette:

So Who are you rooting for?

Anne-Maria:

Vito.

Blaienely:

You mean Mike?

Anne-Maria:

Call him what you want he's still Vito to me.

Bridgette

(Shrugs)

Blaineley:

Thanks for your time Anne-Maria now it's time to interview a current contestant Via Sattelite who will do the interview?

Cameron:

That would be me Blaineley.

(Kevin comes up on the Screen)

Kevin:

Hey Guys.

Cameron:

Hello Kev. I wanted to ask you some questions if it's no trouble.

Kevin:

Not at all. Go for it.

Cameron:

Well how is it playing alongside Dawn on the same team this time?

Kevin:

It's amazing. She's an excellent teammate and I couldn't imagine competing against her not because I wouldn't want to beat her but Because I can't keep her safe on the other team.

Cameron:

You did a good job of keeping her safe on the other team last time.

Kevin:

That was my first season strategy never repeat strategies.

Cameron:

Okay let's talk about Jay kissing you what went through your mind?

Kevin:

Well Dawn is a much better kisser.

(Audience and Cameron laugh)

Kevin:

But seriously I was just hoping Dawn didn't see it. My relationship with her means the world to me and if Jay changed that then he would have destroyed my whole world.

Cameron:

You don't have to worry about that with Dawn she can read auras.

Kevin:

True.

Cameron:

Well Kev. You need to get back to your game and we need to get back to our show.

Kevin:

Alright see ya Cam.

(Screen cuts off and the audience cheers)

Blaineley:

Let's talk to our next guess Dakota Milton!

Dakota:

Hi! It's so awesome to be here hang on a sec. (turns to a Mirror) Okay I'm good.

Blaineley:

Okay great to have you here Dakota. What happened?

Dakota:

Uh. I'm not that smart and this season is a Game Show season and it's a lot of thinking so they made a good choice I just wish I got more Facetime.

Bridgette:

Well you will you'll get your facetime on here.

Dakota:

Hey you're right.

Blaineley:

So any regrets?

Dakota:

Nope not that I can think of. I played a good clean game.

Bridgette

Who are you rooting for in the competition?

Dakota:

I'd like to see Zoey win because she's really sweet and we were pretty good friends in season 4.

Blaineley:

Leshawna. Why don't you interview our next Contestant Via Satellite.

Leshawna:

Sounds like a plan.

(Jay shows up on Screen)

Jay:

Hey guys it's so hard to believe I'm here looking at all of you.

Leshawna:

That's nice baby but we have some questions if that's okay.

Jay:

That's fine.

Leshawna:

Okay. What are your true feelings for Kevin?

Jay:

I think it may just be a crush I mean he is taken by Dawn and he is in love with her any idiot can see that so I don't know what I was thinking.

Leshawna:

So you're a superfan competing on Total Drama. What do you think of the Game Show layout?

Jay:

I love it I've always been great at Game Shows allthough my team's performance is less than stellar.

Leshawna:

I see. I hope your team gets better.

Jay:

So do I but the morale has gone down since Owen left he was a motivator for our team he was the reason a lot of us got out of bed.

Leshawna:

Owen is an uplifting person.

Jay:

You're telling me.

Leshawna:

Well thanks for the interview hun.

Jay:

No problem.

(Screen cuts off and the Audience cheers)

Blaineley:

Great interview Leshawna.

Leshawna:

Oh yeah! I got a future in this!

Blaineley:

If you say so let's bring out our next guest, Bridgette's man...Geoff!

Geoff:

Hey Guys. Hey Babe nice to be back (kisses Bridgette and the audience awes)

Bridgette:

Glad to have you back baby. But now I have to interview you.

Geoff:

Cool.

Bridgette:

So why do you think you were voted out?

Geoff:

I'm going with Dakota's answer. I just wasn't smart enough for a mental season.

Bridgette:

That's so not true. You can be very smart.

Geoff:

I guess they didn't know that babe.

Bridgette:

Do you have any regrets?

Geoff:

Nope. I played the best game I could and still beat a few people.

Bridgette:

So who are you rooting for?

Geoff:

I'm rooting for Kev he's a solid player and a cool guy.

(Audience Cheers)

Bridgette:

Great Interviewing you Geoff. Will you please host with me?

Geoff:

Of course babe.

Blaineley:

He can co-host but I'm staying.

Geoff and Bridgette:

(Monotonous) Great.

Blaineley:

Let's go to Brick for an interview with a current contestant.

Brick:

Thank you Blaineley I won't let you down.

Blaineley:

Yeah whatever.

(Dawn shows up on the screen)

Dawn:

Greetings. (smiles)

Brick:

Hello Soldier. (Salutes) I've been instructed to ask you a few questions

Dawn:

Certainly

Brick:

How is it playing on Kevin's team this time around?

Dawn:

It's divine I love playing alongside him.

Brick:

Do you think you have a shot at winning it again?

Dawn:

I can get far again I hope but as far as winning. I wouldn't want to win again If I make it to the finals I'll let the other person win. It wouldn't be fair for me to beat someone who has never won.

(Audience Cheers)

Brick:

Very honorable of you soldier.

Dawn:

Thank you.

Brick:

Last Question. How is the change of Location you're inside almost all the time you don't have much time with animals or nature.

Dawn:

That is kind of hard to deal with but I'll manage.

Brick:

Thank You for your time soldier!

Dawn:

You're very Welcome.

(screen cuts off and the audience cheers)

Bridgette:

And last up we have the lovable big guy...Owen!

(Owen comes out to a thunderous applause)

Owen:

Hey Guys! It's so cool to be here!

Bridgette:

Hi Owen it's been a while.

Owen:

(Bear Hugs Bridgette) I've missed you.

Bridgette:

(painfully) I missed you too Owen but you're crushing me.

Owen:

(Puts Bridgette Down) Sorry.

Bridgette:

It's okay so why do you think you were voted out?

Owen:

I wasn't smart enough.

Bridgette:

I'm sure that's not true Owen.

Owen:

No it is and I don't blame them. They were going nowhere with me. I wish them all the best and I hope they beat the other team at least once.

Bridgette:

I'm with you there I'd like to see Dawn and Kevin safe.

Blaineley:

We aren't supposed to take Bias Bridgette.

Bridgette:

I know but they're my friends.

Blaineley:

Whatever. Owen is there anyone you want to go home next?

Owen:

For my team I want Noah to go. He's my bud but he's just too darn smart.

Bridgette:

How true that is. But who do you want to see win it?

Owen:

Kevin. He's a great player and he's my best friend besides Noah.

Bridgette:

Any Regrets?

Owen:

Definitely not eating enough

Blaineley:

Well that is all the time we have today see us next time on the Total Drama Aftermath.

(End Credits)


	7. Match Game

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama the Game Show! Coming off a losing streak Team Awesome tried to bounce back, Jay admitted his feelings for Kevin (Clip of Jay kissing Kevin), He apologized to Dawn, and for the 4th time in a row Team Awesome lost what a shocker, and at the Coin Ceremony Owen bit the dust. Who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

(Team Awesome)

Dawn:

*I've gotten very used to losing on the season I won we lost 5 of the first 6 challenges and my first season I only won 1 challenge*

Kevin:

*I am fed up with losing. I do not want to lose again we'll have to vote Courtney because she's the last person on my team out of my alliance*

Jay:

*(with blue hair) Losing Sucks! I hate this crap*

Kevin:

Nice hair by the way

Jay:

Thanks man. I bought a lot of hair dye.

Kevin:

What else do you have?

Jay:

Every color of the rainbow plus rainbow dye itself.

Kevin:

Fun.

Kevin:

*I can get by Jay's crush as long as he respects my relationship with Dawn. He seems like a pretty cool guy*

Courtney:

*Jay is a bit strange. Why would anyone do that to their hair?*

Dawn:

So how has Jay taken the rejection?

Kevin:

Not sure. I mean he honestly should have seen it coming. I'm happily in a relationship.

Dawn:

True (smiles) and he kissed you.

Kevin:

You're a way better kisser (laughs)

Dawn:

(laughs) I would hope so (kisses Kevin)

Kevin:

(kisses back) Now how about that movie?

Dawn:

That sounds good.

Jay:

*It will be hard to get over Kevin but I know he loves Dawn so I'll give him the space he needs*

(Team Drama)

Dominique:

Woo Best team ever!

Harold:

4 in a row is awesome!

Harold:

*This is bittersweet. I am happy my team is winning but I worry about Lindsay because I can't protect her her from being voted off*

Dominique:

*I can't believe we have won 4 in a row. We Rock!*

Nirvana:

*I've been on the team with the winning streak before it comes to an end after a while. I'm glad Kevin and Dawn are both on the other tewam since last time we kept losing because he got his alliance to throw the challenges*

Lightning:

That's what Lightning's talkin' about I'm finally on a winning tribe. (Hugs Nirvana, Dominique, Noah and Cody) I love you guys!

Noah:

*What is Lightning so happy about he's easily our weakest member in Mental Challenges*

Lightning:

*Lightning's on a roll! This is the first team I've been on that wins a lot!*

Harold:

Hey baby. Sorry you guys keep losing.

Lindsay:

Losing what?

Harold:

Nevermind I'm happy you're safe (looks to Kevin) Thanks.

Kevin:

(Smiling) No problem.

Kevin:

*I promised to keep Lindsay safe for Harold. I know he'd do the same for Dawn and I*

Dawn:

Hey do you want to go watch the movie?

Kevin:

S-sure.

Lightning:

They're going to have a good time (smoochy face)

Kevin:

Jealous?

Lightning:

Pssh As if. Lightning could get any girl he wanted.

Dominique:

Really?

Lightning:

Where'd you come from?

The Malevolent One:

(Steals Dominique's Cell Phone)

Jay:

*Dawn is a really lucky girl. Wow*

Lindsay:

Isn't that like so sweet?

Harold:

Totally.

Harold:

*I owe a lot to Kevin for keeping Lindsay safe. I will never vote him out unless the final 3 is me, Him and Lindsay*

Courtney:

If the finals is Kevin and Dawn again I minus well quit Total Drama for good*

Kevin:

See any movies you want to see?

Dawn:

Marley and Me.

Kevin:

You don't want to watch that.

Dawn:

Why not?

Kevin:

The Dog Dies that'll hurt you.

Dawn:

Oh.

Kevin:

My Dog Skip is a good movie and they only think the dog dies.

Dawn:

Okay let's watch that.

Kevin:

*I had to pick a movie involving an animal because that's what Dawn wants to watch. She wouldn't be into my kind of movies*

Kevin:

(Puts the movie on)

Dawn:

(Sits beside Keving snuggling up to him)

Dawn:

*What Kevin is doing is so sweet he's trying to convince himself he's a good boyfriend and I know he's the best. But it's so sweet he's so devoted*

Kevin:

Chef sure has a lot of Dog movies.

Chef:

*They're Man's Best Friend!*

Dawn:

(cuddling with Kevin)

Kevin:

(smiling hugging Dawn while watching the movie)

Dawn:

The movie's good.

Kevin:

(smiles) I agree.

(The movie ends)

Dawn:

Well that was good.

Kevin:

Want to go for a nature walk or something?

Dawn:

That sounds good. But you know you can do things you like.

Kevin:

We're pretty different I don't think you'd enjoy doing things I like.

Dawn:

I can see if I enjoy them.

Kevin:

True. But for now while we're on this show let's go for a nature walk.

Dawn:

Okay (smiles)

Kevin:

*Dawn is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she's an amazing person she deserves the best boyfriend in the world. Someone who will treat her like a queen. I want to be that guy*

Dawn:

Look at the squirrel.

Kevin:

Yeah it's cute huh?

Dawn:

Very.

(Team Drama)

Mike:

I hope Kevin and Dawn had fun with their movie.

Zoey:

So do I.

Mike:

*I have been controlling my Personalities pretty well this time I'm kind of surprised (chuckles)-

Vito:

Hey Yo It's' time ta get crazy*

Zoey:

I'm proud of you for keeping your personalities in check.

The Malevolent one:

Keep thinking that.

Zoey:

What was that?

Mike:

Oh Nothing.

(Team Awesome)

Dawn:

Well we're back.

Kevin:

What did you think?

Dawn:

I loved it Nature is beautiful.

Kevin:

It really is.

Dawn:

Today was the best day since our Paris trip. Our first Kiss.

Kevin:

That was the best day?

Dawn:

It was.

Kevin:

(Kisses Dawn)

Dawn:

(Kisses back)

Kevin:

Let's go back.

Dawn:

Okay.

Mike:

How was the date?

Kevin:

Oh my God it was amazing. She's amazing.

Mike:

I feel the same way about Zoey.

Kevin:

We're both very lucky guys.

Mike:

I have to agree man.

Chris:

Contestants report to the studio for today's challenge!

(The Contestants groan and make their way to the studio)

Chris:

Hello Contestants! Today we will be playing the Match Game! We have a Panel of Past Total Drama Contestants. I'll tell you a word and you say the first connection to the word you can think of. Example: Cookie could be Fortune Cookie. Let's meet our Panel. Heather

Heather:

(Scowls)

Chris:

Gwen.

Gwen:

(Sits Cross Armed)

Chris:

Duncan!

Duncan:

(leans back)

Chris:

Alejandro!

Alejandro:

(Smiles)

Chris:

Izzy!

Izzy:

(Laughs Maniacally)

Chris:

And Scott

Scott:

(Scowls)

Chris:

Here's the deal only one person from each team competes pick your smartest member. Team Drama you're first.

All of Team Drama:

NOAH!

Chris:

Team Awesome?

Jay:

We pick Kevin.

Chris:

Kevin Vs Noah.

Chris:

The first word is Dog.

Noah:

Dog House.

Kevin:

Dog Tag.

Chris:

Let's see what the panel said

Heather:

I said Dog Bone.

Gwen:

I said Dog House.

Chris:

1 point Team Drama

Duncan:

I said Dog Tag good choice Kev.

Chris:

1-1

Alejandro:

I said Dog Bone

Izzy:

E-Scope said Dog Tag.

Chris:

2-1

Scott:

I said Dog House

Chris: 2-2

Chris:

Word number 2..Book

Noah:

Book Shelf

Kevin:

Book Mark

Chris:

Let's see what the panel said.

Heather:

Book Shelf

Chris:

3-2

Gwen:

Book Shelf

Chris:

4-2

Duncan;

Sorry Dude Book Shelf

Chris:

5-2

Alejandro:

Book Shelf.

Chris:

6-2

Izzy:

Book Mark

6-3

Scott:

Book Shelf

7-3

Chris:

After 2 rounds it's 7-3 Team Drama looks like they might make it 5 in a row.

Courtney:

(Bites her fingernails)

Chris:

Last Word...Coffee

Kevin:

Coffee Cup.

Noah:

Coffee Bean.

Heather:

Coffee Cup

Chris:

7-4

Gwen:

Coffee Bean

Chris:

8-4

Duncan:

Coffee Cup

Chris:

8-5

Alejandro:

Coffee Cup

Chris:

8-6

Izzy:

Coffee Cup

Chris:

8-7 Last person Noah if it's anything but Coffee cup Team Drama Wins Invincibility 5 times in a row.

Scott:

Coffee Cup. It's tied.

Chris:

Thanks for doing my job for me Scott

Scott:

You're Welcome.

Chris:

The Score is 8-8 The Tie Breaker is Sudden Death. We'll do a regular round first correct answer wins the game. Final Word is Apple.

Kevin:

Apple Juice

Noah:

Apple Sauce.

Heather:

Apple Cider.

Chris:

Keep going

Gwen:

Apple Dumpling

Duncan:

Congrats dude Apple Sauce.

Kevin:

(Cheers)

Chris:

And Team Awesome Finally Wins a Challenge Team Drama for the first time you guys will be going to the Coin Ceremony.

Dominique:

(walking back) Where is my Cell Phone?

Zoey:

You can't find it?

Dominique:

No it was right in my pocket.

Zoey:

That's weird.

Dominique:

I know.

Dominique:

*We have to go to the coin ceremony and on top of that my cell phone is missing*

Cody:

Who would steal your cell phone? And why would someone steal it?

Dominique:

I have no Idea.

Nirvana:

Don't worry we'll find out who did it.

Dominique:

We need to find out before elimination I dont' want this person staying.

Nirvana:

Of Course.

Dominique:

What are we going to check everyone's bags?

Nirvana:

I guess so but we know Cody would never do anything, Noah is my Best friend and I didn't steal it. So that Narrows it down.

Harold:

(empties pockets)

Lightning:

(empties pockets)

Sierra:

(empties pockets)

Zoey:

(empties pockets) But Mike would never steal.

Dominique:

Yeah not Mike but what about one of his personalities?

Mike:

(pulls the Cell Phone out) I'm sorry I guess The Malevolent One did it.

Zoey:

It's okay Mike. I know you didn't mean it.

Dominique:

(To Noah, Nirvana and Cody) I know Mike didn't know but if we keep him what other chaos will The Malevolent one cause?

Nirvana:

I agree I think we need to get rid of him

(Coin Ceremony)

Chris:

Welcome to your first Coin Ceremony there are 8 Chocolate Foil Coins there are 9 of you the one that doesn't get one is a loser. First Coin goes to...Noah, Nirvana, Sierra, Cody, Harold and Zoey you're all safe.

(they all get their coins)

(Lightning and Mike await their coin)

Chris:

The final coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lightning. Sorry Mike but it's time for you to hit the road.

Zoey:

(Crying)

Mike:

It's okay. Don't cry over me.

Zoey:

I'm sorry Mike.

Mike:

Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorr,. I wish I could control The Malevolent one.

Dominique:

It's okay Mike we just had to get rid of you before you caused anymore trouble.

Mike:

Okay.

(Mike Gets in the Lame-O-Zine)

Chris:

What a dramatic episode. Will Zoey get over Mike's Loss?, Will Jay get over Kevin?, Will Lindsay reunite with Harold? Find out next time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


	8. Lingo

Chris:

Last Time on Total Drama The Game Show! Kevin and Dawn went on a date, Mike or should I say "The Malevolent One" Stole Dominique's Cell Phone, In the Invincibility Challenge, Team Awesome finally won a challenge and Mike was Eliminated at the Coin Ceremony. See who goes next Tonight on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Theme Song)

Dominique:

*We lost our first challenge. Losing isn't fun I hope it never happens again. But at least I got Mike out for stealing my phone*

Zoey:

*(Crying) It's not fair Why Mike? Sure he has problems with his personalities but why did he have to be voted out?*

Dominique:

I'm sorry Zoey but Mike's personalities are too dangerous imagine what else he could have done. He could have hurt himself.

Zoey:

I know I'm just sad he's gone.

Dominique:

I can understand that (hugs Zoey)

Zoey:

Thanks for understanding.

Dominique:

No Problem (smiles)

Nirvana:

*It was hard to get rid of Mike but he stole and we can't tolerate that I know if we lose I'm going after Harold. He's Kevin's Ally and if I know Kev he's running that other team and I can't allow Harold to make the merge with him that messes my numbers up*

Nirvana:

I think our next target should be Harold. He's Kevin's friend he's probably running the game on the other team if Harold makes it to the merge they're going to team up Kevin has all of his allies still there plus Lindsay for Harold. On a mental season Lindsay still being here means one thing.

Noah:

Kevin promised Harold to keep Lindsay safe Pre-Merge if he keeps Dawn and Him safe after the merge.

Nirvana:

Exactly

Noah:

So me, Cody you and Dominique?

Nirvana:

And Lightning.

Cody:

Isn't he part of Kev's alliance?

Nirvana:

We use him for this vote then get rid of him.

Cody:

Kinda dirty.

Nirvana:

It's how the game is played.

Cody:

Yeah I guess so.

Cody:

*I'm realllly not cut out for this game*

Noah:

So this is the plan I'm in.

Dominique:

I'm in!

Nirvana:

Cody?

Cody:

I-I'm in.

Nirvana:

Good trust me it's the best thing.

Cody:

Okay I trust you.

Nirvana:

Good you know I'd never steer you wrong.

Cody:

Of course not.

Nirvana:

Exactly.

(Team Awesome)

Kevin:

Finally we win.

Dawn:

I'm happy to finally win.

Jay:

I never want to lose again.

Jay:

*(with Purple Hair) Our losing streak is over. I couldn't be happier. Now we just have to win the rest*

Courtney:

*We finally won! I'm so excited but I can't be fully excited unless we win every challenge from here on out*

Chris:

Contestants report to the Studio

(The Contestants enter the studio)

Chris:

Today's Gameshow is...Lingo! You will be matching the first letter of the words. 100 Points for each match first to 500 points wins. Team Awesome you won last time so you go first. Let's put the letters on the board.

Pawn

P_

P_

P_

Chris:

Guess a letter Jay.

Jay:

On the first one I'm gonna guess O.

Pawn

Po_

P_

P_

Jay:

Pork?

Pawn

Pork

P_

P_

Chris:

100 for Team Awesome. Dawn you're next

Pawn

Pork

P_

P_

Dawn:

A on the 3rd line.

Pawn

Pork

Pa_

P_

Dawn:

Part?

(Buzzer)

Cody:

Park?

Pawn

Pork

Park

P_

Chris:

100 for Team Drama we are tied.

Nirvana:

E?

(Buzzer)

Chris:

Kevin.

Kevin:

R?

Pawn

Pork

Park

P_r_

Kevin:

O?

Pawn

Pork

Park

Por_

Kevin:

Port.

Pawn

Pork

Park

Port

Chris:

100 for Team Awesome! 200 - 100

(Team Awesom Cheers)

Chris:

Let's go let's put another puzzle up.

Lawn

L_

L_

L_

Courtney:

E on the first one

Lawn

Le_

L_

L_

Courtney:

R?

Lawn

Ler_

L_

L_

Courtney:

Lerk?

Lawn

Lerk

L_

L_

Chris:

300-100 better catch up Team Drama.

Lindsay:

Look?

(Buzzer)

Kevin:

Actually not a horrible guess.

Chris:

Now's your chance to steal Drama.

Noah:

Lock

Lawn

Lerk

Lock

L_

Chris:

300 - 200 Congrats on starting to catch up.

Dominique:

E?

Lawn

Lerk

Lock

Le_

Dominique:

Lean?

Lawn

Lerk

Lock

Lean

Chris:

all tied up 300-300 next and likely last puzzle.

Book

B_

B_

B_

Sierra:

O?

Book

Bo_

B_

B_

Sierra:

N?

Book

Bon_

B_

B_

Sierra:

Bond?

Book

Bond

B_

B_

Chris:

Awesome Team Drama takes the lead. Lightning!

Lightning:

Bodacious!

Team Drama:

WHAT?!

(Buzzer)

Noah:

Are you kidding me? It's only 4 letters!

Chris:

Team Awesome?

Jay:

Bold?

Book

Bond

Bold

B_

Chris:

Tied again at 400 last word.

Dawn:

R?

Book

Bond

Bold

Br_

Dawn:

Bran?

Book

Bond

Bold

Bran

Chris:

TEAM AWESOME WINS!

(Team Awesome cheers)

Chris:

Team Drama see you guys at the Coin Ceremony.

(Coin Ceremony)

Noah:

Lightning you blew it for us.

Lightning:

Sha-Whatever if you get rid of me you're gonna keep losing.

Chris:

It's time to give out Chris Coins. Noah, Nirvana, Cody, Dominique, Zoey and Harold. here you go. Now it's down to 2 Sierra and Lightning. And the final Coin goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sierra.

Lightning:

You guys are Sha-Losers! Fine see how yall do without me see what I care! (goes to the Lame-O-Zine) Peace Out!

Chris:

Will they do even worse without Lightning?, Will Henry warm up to Kevin?, Will Jay get over Kevin? Find out Next Time on Total Drama The Game Show!

(Ending Theme)


End file.
